moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theoren Kraine
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 30 (D.O.B. January 14th, 8 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = A refugee camp, Lordaeron |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Stormwind City |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Elmar Kraine III, Father Ciara Monthermer, Mother *Tylan Kraine VIII, Brother *Roselle Kraine, Sister *Arianne Kraine, Sister Caric Kraine I, Uncle Imogen Kraine, Aunt |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = Baron of North Shields The Cunning |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = 25 L.C. - Present Day |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = *The King's Royal Hussars |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = Fourth War Burning Crusade War against the Lich King Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth Broken Isles Campaign |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} Sir '''Theoren E. Kraine II is '''a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse and current major in the Stormwind Army. As the eldest son of Lord Elmar Kraine III, Theoren is the heir to the House of Kraine and all of its titles. He is the current Baron of North Shields, a small swathe of wooded and rocky land in the highlands of Avorraine Appearance Theoren is the spitting image of his father in his younger years, save for the shorn short dark brown hair atop his head, the trimmed reddish beard across his jaw, and the deep brown hues of his eyes, all of which are features found on his mother's side. The prominent nose and high cheekbones that surround the aforementioned eyes, whose squinted, tilted shape and deep set profile, are all undoubtedly Kraine in appearance. His mouth is thin-lipped and his jawline chiseled, both features plucked directly from his father's face, as well as the angular chin that sits below the former. Crows feet have begun to present at his eyes along with age and laugh lines on his forehead and cheeks; the appearance of such things an indication of the stressful life he leads. These features make Theoren a particularly handsome man; he would be very successful with women if it weren't for the severe personality he possesses. Theoren is a man of powerful athletic build; his height and physique create an imposing image when clad in plate armor on the battlefield. A strong neck sits atop a pair of broad shoulders, each leading to a muscled upper arm and forearm, with great veins running down their lengths. His chest and back are wide, the square pectorals and shield-like lats shaping his torso into a taper from shoulder to waist. His abs are sculpted and caged by obliques, providing great stability while the thick muscles of his lower posterior chain give him great power and strength. His thighs are thick and muscled, and the calves that support his knees are robust and brawny, with veins presenting through the skin on the medial side. Large, calloused hands and big, broad feet lie at the ends of his limbs, the former capable of throwing a mighty punch; something that is seen almost as his specialty as in his youth he was a prodigious pugilist. His posture is straight and upright, drilled into him from his noble childhood and perfected by his military service. Theoren is decidedly Kraine in stature and Monthermer in build; the men of his father's bloodline are taller and wirier of frame than those of his mother's, who are of stouter height and thicker in musculature. Height: 6'1½ (187 cm) Weight: 200 lbs (91 kg) Armspan: 6'2½ (189 cm) Youth Adulthood & Military Service Awards and Decorations Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Army Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Knights Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Kraine